Attack Of The Capsules - Part 2
Attack Of The Capsules - Part 2 * Season #: 5 * Episode #: 2 * Overall Ep #: 75 Plot The Candies take on Scarecrow's rare mythical creature models in a battle tournament. Episode * {Narrator} "Previously on CandyCake Guppies, Hazele's convenience store and Bustle's toy store marketed a new item that comes with a bonus. They're called Spectrum Capsule Apples. The children and teens have a similar goal. Not for the apple, but the single big seed containing the figures. It seems like everyone's going crazy for this collection! Even Cinnamon and Caramel, who has all the seedless pieces of fruit they can eat! We can all understand children becoming obsessed, but the adults? They too began collecting figures, especially Scarecrow. But Lolipop really can't complain. That's because she was the one who thought of the idea...When the Aqua Hero Army series fad ended, they released the mythical monsters series. Everyone is frantic to collect the rarest creatures. But it was one of Scarecrow's tricks. What happens next? Stay tuned to find out." ---------- (The mini figures left on the window sill of the Candies' home came alive. As well as everyone else's. The evil figures began destroying things around their houses. Then, they all jumped through windows and bounced about in the streets of Jupiter City. Some people try to attack them.) * {Dandelion} "Where are they coming from?" * {Parm} "Who was it who so diligently brought all those Spectrum Capsule Apples?" * {Dandelion} "What?" * {Eggplant} "Hey! I knew these guys were bad news!" (The three ponies were fighting back also.) * {Blue Alicorn} "I'm tired..." * {Pink Pegasus} "Yeah." (Everyone in town tries to fight away the evil figures.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "Awful! Dear, do something!" * {Mr Rainbow} "I am! It's Chandelee's fault for collecting them." * {Chandelee} "How are we supposed to know they would start moving?" * {Lolipop Pops} (angry) "Didn't I tell you?! Scarecrow caused this!" * {Mrs Galaxy} "You mean those apples..." * {Mr Rainbow} "...that everyone brought, right?" * {Lolipop Pops} "No! My brothers and sisters! Chandelee and Chondoller! Come on!" (The twins followed. The guards are also fighting back the bouncing capsule figures. SGW can see the three characters rushing away from the balcony. GR comes into the super villain's room.) * {Grim Reaper} "What's going on?!" * {Scarecrow} (fighting back the energetic figures) "That stupid genie! Sending beasts that attack the customers! These are defective merchandise!" * {Grim Reaper} "Usually under these circumstances, the person who buys them is an idiot..." (One of the figures knocks him onto the floor.) * {Scarecrow} "The cooling-off period is still effective!" (Grim Reaper gets up from the floor.) * {Grim Reaper} "Scarecrow, wait!" (We cut to the throne room, filled with the jumpy figures.) * {Scarecrow} "I want to return all of these! Give me a refund!" * {Grim Reaper} "This guy is quite a bother." * {Genie} "Preparing all these energetic monsters was a difficult task even for my lamp. Errm...on second thought..." * {Grim Reaper} "We've never had this many monsters." * {Scarecrow} "Ha! I nearly forgot about my chance to beat those Candy kids." (We cut to the Rainbow House, where we heard many crashing noises. The other Candies come out from the chimney and on the roof.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Augh! Why do we have to go through the chimney?" * {Rainbow Flavor} "Why not? Those things are blocking the door!" * {Choice Cream} "It would have been less disgusting and not super dangerous if we just go through the back door." (The Candies looked and saw everyone coming toward them.) * {Vanilla Cake} "What's going on? Is this an angry mob?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Would an angry mob sound worried and scared?" * {Cotton Puffy} "It's an un-''angry, but a worried and scared mob!" (Indeed, the towns' people do sound worried and scared.) * {'Mayor Jupiter'} "Save us, Candies!" * {'Dandelion'} "It's your turn to fight them off!" (The five girl Candies float off.) * {'Snicker Doodle'} "Where are you girls going?" (The boy Candies followed them. But the villains' limousine got in the way.) * {'Scarecrow'} "You guys better prepare yourself." (Hundreds of figures circle around the vehicle with the villains in it and the eleven Candies. The super villain laughs evilly.) * {'Dandelion'} "Scarecrow! So ''you're behind this disturbance!" * {Sweetheart} "Right! The one who put the mythical creature series out for sale..." * {Mayor Jupiter} "I am disgusted!" * {Sunflower} "Accept responsibility for this!" * {Scarecrow} "I may have been the old who sold them, but you all bought them." * {Grim Reaper} "Under these circumstances..." * {Scarecrow} "The buyer is the idiot." (laughs) * {Lolipop Pops} "Exactly." (Everyone turns to her attention.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Since you bought the figures, you guys are also responsible for filling the town with monsters!" * {Chandelee} "Everyone attack them!" * {Chondoller} "With such small ones, it's not a big deal!" (The towns' people agreed, and started to attack the figures. It was harder than it looks.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Darn! There's too much!" * {Caramel Cider} "Don't stop at it! Keep at it!" (Everyone starts to get tired, and on the verge of giving up.) * {Caramel Cider} (worried) "Hey! Don't stop right there, y'all! Keep going!" * {Scarecrow} (into a megaphone) "Let's discuss this." * {CandyCake Guppies} (angry) "Discuss?" * {Scarecrow} (into a megaphone) "Rather than making many sacrifices, the Candies and a representative monster will be chosen, and a battle tournament will be held at the Mega Castle Coliseum to settle this fair and square." * {CandyCake Guppies} (angry) "What?" * {Scarecrow} (into a megaphone) "I'll follow the rules and play fairly. It's a sport no matter what. Hahahaha!" (We cut to Bland Bird's Cliff, the unknown city from the episode Big O Town Venturing. The camera pans toward the Mega Castle Coliseum. A battlefield fanfare plays. Lots of people from Jupiter Town came. All Candies, but Sugar and Lemon, go down a dark hall that leads to the battlefield. The iron door opens for them, and they end up on the battlefield. Chandelee, Chondoller, Sugar, and Lemon are on one side of the battlefield walls.) * {Lemon Drop} "Could be all real?" * {Chandelee} "Lemon, this is ''real." * {'Lemon Drop'} "Lolipop is probably thinking this...that she wakes up and realizes this is all a dream!" (The crowd.) * {'Eggplant'} "Hurry up and start!" * {'Mayor Jupiter'} "Show us who's boss!" * {'Dandelion'} "The Candies or the Spectrum Capsule Apple monsters!" * {'Red Unicorn, Blue Alicorn, Pink Pegasus'} "Candies! Do your best!" * {'Chondoller'} "They've all completely turned into spectators..." * {'Sugar Pie'} "They're so irresponsible." (The guards vocalize the battlefield fanfare as they march down each side of the battlefield.) * {'Grim Reaper'} "And now, the Candies versus the figure monsters! The no time limit battle will begin!" (The crowd cheered. On the other side of the battlefield, there stood the five mythical creature figures from previous episode; Emperor Crackle the Cyclops, Madame Medusa, Dashington the Dragon, Great Golem, and Cockatrice.) * {'Sugar Pie'} "Look! It's those figures Scarecrow advertised on TV!" (Scarecrow laughed.) * {'Scarecrow'} "Now to introduce these rare combatants. First! The Great Golem!" (The figure grows, and comes to life.) * {'Great Golem'} "Br-r-ring it on! Show The Gr-r-reat Golem what you've got!" * {'Scarecrow'} "Emperor Crackle the Cyclops!" (The second figure grows, and comes to life.) * {'Emperor Crackle'} "Hua! Hua! Let's do this!" * {'Scarecrow'} "Madame Medusa!" (Same thing happens.) * {'Madame Medusa'} "Oh ho-ho-ho! It's definitely show time." * {'Scarecrow'} "Cockatrice!" (Same results.) * {'Cockatrice'} "I no vool! I can take ya down!" * {'Scarecrow'} "Dashington the Dragon!" (Same results.) * {'Dashington'} "This...will...be...your end!" (The crowd cheers.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "This is pretty weird." (The audience.) * {'Red Unicorn'} "I didn't even get one of those." * {'Blue Alicorn'} "I only got the regular ones." * {'Sweetheart'} "Unforgivable! He has all five figures!" * {'Roarem'} "Scarecrow got them." * {'Dr Cauliflower'} "This was a fraud from the beginning." (The villains laugh.) * {'Scarecrow'} "Since the Candies are such strong heroes, they'll fight those five one after the other." (They heard a voice calling them. It Sir Great White with his two companions.) * {'Sir Great White'} "This will be a sport where the rules are strictly followed, right?" * {'Scarecrow'} "Yeah. They'll be no foul play." * {'Sir Great White'} "Well then, I'll be watching closely." (With that, he and his two helpers swim off.) * {'Chandelee'} "Sir Great White!" (The shark stops for a bit, then proceeds forward. The boy looks on worried.) * {'Scarecrow'} "Ha ha ha ha! Now then!" (A ping goes off. Dashington forms a color-changing electrical orb from his hand. The ten Candies are all knocked down like it's a strike from bowling. Madame Medusa stomps the ground, and tosses a large stone at them. The kids dodged that, but Choco was the only one who got hit by it. Cockatrice and Emperor Crackle both attack with Confuse Ray. The heroes dodged that.) * {'Lemon Drop'} (''angry) "What?! This is foul play from the start!" (The villains snickered. Great Golem throws a flaming stone at the ten heroes. Then, the other creatures attack them. All five launched color-changing electrical orbs at them. The ten heroes spin through the flying orbs. Sir Great saw this.) * {Sir Great White} "They're instinctively absorbing their opponent's energy wave!" (The ten heroes each get a different ability; Lolipop as a Fiery Cake, Blueberry as an Icy Cake; Choco as a Grass Cake; Cinnamon as a Fighter Candle; Vanilla as a Psychic Puffer; Caramel as a Star Candle; Snicker as a Spiny Cake; Cotton as a Ghost Shadow; Rainbow as a Bug Swatter; and Gelatin as an Iron Roundup.) * {Chandelee} "This is very interesting! Each have a different ability." (Audience.) * {Manta Ray} "From this point on..." * {Remora} "...They won't be defeated easily!" (Sir Great White nods.) * {Scarecrow} "I knew that would happen. Now this is a battle!" * {Chandelee} "Yeah! Go get 'em, guys!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Let's do this..." ---------- (The camera pans closer to the coliseum, and we heard thousands of people cheering.) * {Grim Reaper} "Thank you all for your patience! First is the leader of the mythical creature tribe...Emperor Crackle!" (The Cyclops steps into the battlefield, as well as Lolipop & Blueberry.) * {Blueberry Jam} (to LP) "Are you sure Fire and Ice will work against a Psychic and a Fighting type monster?" * {Lolipop Pops} "I know Ice won't have an advantage, but I don't know if Fire will." * {Emperor Crackle} "I use Confusion!" (The attack affected both. Then, the emperor uses Psybeam. Both kids got hit. Next, he uses Agility. The two retreated from the running Cyclops.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "That looks bad!" (The Cyclops finally catches up the retreating guppies. He uses Seismic Toss. Lolipop and Blueberry landed on each other.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Enough is enough! Blueberry, go and use Ice Beam!" (Blueberry uses the move, but the emperor dodges it.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Use Fire Punch!" (Pops does so, but Crackle dodges the attack with Teleport.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Fire Punch!" * {Blueberry Jam} "Ice Punch!" (Crackle keeps using Teleport to evade the attacks.) * {Blueberry Jam} "He's still not giving up..." (Crackle uses Arm Thrust on him, but Blueberry protects with Ice Ball. It didn't work, so he was hit by the attack. Crackle, however, was screaming in pain with the pieces of ice penetrating through his hand.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Loli! Now it's your chance!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Got it! Sacred Fire!" (Crackle was hit, and fainted.) (Audience.) * {Sugar Pie} "They did it!" * {Scarecrow} "GAH! Next is Dashington the Dragon!" (The battlefield now has giant rocks on it.) (The battlefield.) * {Grim Reaper} "In this corner, it's Grass Choco Cream and Fighter Cinnamon Buns." (The two guppies get into the battlefield.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "We'll do this right!" * {Choco Cream} "You got it!" * {Grim Reaper} "And in that corner, the most elegant yet fearless dragon...Dashington!" (The dragon steps into the battlefield.) * {Choco Cream} "Let's do our best, Cinnamon." (The whistle blows. Dashington flies over and repeatedly uses Dragon Tail on the two guppies. Then, another Dragon Tail sends them up in the air. Dashington uses Dragon Claw.) * {Choco Cream} "Leaf Tornado!" (Dashington was hit, but had no effect by the attack.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "Dynamic Punch!" * {Dashington} "Draco Meteor!" (The Dynamic Punch sends Dashington crashing into one of the large boulders.) * {Choco & Cinnamon} "Combination move using Seed Bomb and Rock Smash!" (They did their combo move. Cinnamon uses Seismic Toss to finish it up. Dashington fainted.) (Audience.) * {Chandelee} "Good job, guys!" * {Scarecrow} "Ha! We're just warming up!" * {Grim Reaper} "Next is the most beautiful and scariest creature...Madame Medusa!" (The battlefield turns into a grassy area.) (Battlefield.) * {Snicker Doodle} "Uh-oh. This could be bad." * {Cotton Puffy} "But we can show that lady who's boss, right?" (Madame Medusa steps into the battlefield. Ghost Shadow Cotton with Ghost-type moves and Spiny Snicker with Psychic and Steel type moves verses Madame Medusa with Dark and Rock type moves. She first repeatedly used Beat Up, then Head Smash. Cotton and Snicker try to attack back. However, Madame Medusa used Rock Throw. Cotton and Snicker were thrown at a stone pillar, then slid down. Neither of them moved a muscle.) (Audience.) * {Chondoller} "Ah! That looks bad!" (SGW comes by.) * {Sir Great White} "This is good." * {Lemon Drop} "Sir Great White?" * {Chandelee} "How so? Right now, it's hopeless." * {Sir Great White} "Their latent abilities could suddenly be released. Perhaps if he's pushed to his limits..." (Battlefield.) (Madame Medusa again repeats using Beat Up on Cotton and Snicker. Just before using Rock Throw, Cotton grabs hold of her arms.) * {Madame Medusa} "You pathetic little fools! You think you could win? I DON'T THINK SO!!!" * {Cotton Puffy} "We can beat you!" (He tackles her down and pins her arms to the ground.) (Audience.) * {Sir Great White} "Both Cotton and Snicker are on the process of attacking." * {Snicker Doodle} "Let's use a combination move with Iron Hand and Shadow Ball." (Cotton forms a Shadow Ball, and Snicker uses Iron Hand to slam it towards Madame Medusa.) (Audience.) * {Chandelee} "What a combination!" (Battlefield.) (Madame was hit, but she's back on her feet.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Lick!" (His red tongue came in contact with Madame's skin, causing her to be completely paralyzed. Then, Snicker uses Iron Hand to send her flying.) (Audience.) * {Grim Reaper} "Uh, Scarecrow!" (Madame crashed onto the two villains. The townspeople from Jupiter Town cheered.) * {Grim Reaper} (weakly) "This isn't going to work..." * {Scarecrow} "Now it's Cockatrice's turn!" * {Grim Reaper} "Uh, next it's Cockatrice..." (The hybrid creature steps into the battlefield. Steel type Iron Roundup Gelatin and Electric and Steel type Star Candle Caramel versus Ground and Normal type Cockatrice.) * {Caramel Cider} "Let's not let our guard down! This guy is tough!" * {Gelatin Soft} "I hear you." (Cockatrice uses Fury Swipes, with Caramel and Gelatin dodging every hit. Then, he uses Mega Punch sending the two guppies in the air. Caramel and Gelatin use a combo move with Bullet Punch and Electro Ball. That took Cockatrice down.) * {Cockatrice} "Bye bye!" (Audience.) * {Sir Great White} "Another combination move. They're doing very good with their combo moves." * {Chandelee} "Cockatrice was taken down by one hit. Ha ha!" * {Mayor Jupiter} "Impressive." * {Dandelion} "He's already defeated four enemies." * {Eggplant} "There's one left! Keep it up!" (Everyone cheered "last one to go, last one to go!".) * {Scarecrow} "Stupid! Now I'll just have to use something more heavier! It's up to you, the grandest of all Golems!" (The battlefield turns into a stony area.) ---------- (Battlefield.) * {Grim Reaper} "On this side, it's Vanilla Cake and Rainbow Flavor...and on that side is Great Gargantuan the Golem..." (Great Gargantuan the Golem -- Gargantuan is his name -- steps into the battlefield. Psychic type Psychic Puffer Vanilla and Bug type Bug Swatter Rainbow verses Fire and Ghost type Great Gargantuan the Golem. Vanilla does his 'sumo wrestler stomp'.) (Audience.) * {Blue Alicorn} "Guys, show him what you're made of!" (Battlefield.) * {Great Gargantuan} "Hee hee hee hee..." (He stomps the ground.) (Audience.) * {Eggplant} "They're no match for that big guy." * {Dandelion} "My bet's on Gargantuan." * {Mayor Jupiter} "Mine too!" (Battlefield.) * {Vanilla Cake} "You don't stand a chance against us..." (Gargantuan throws a large heap of white stuff on him.) * {Grim Reaper} "This is the final match of the day." (Both Rainbow and Vanilla go lean forward, as well as Gargantuan.) * {Grim Reaper} "Get ready..." (There's moment of silence. Vanilla and Gargantuan jump towards each other. Gargantuan uses Shadow Force on the two. Vanilla and Rainbow charge toward him, but Gargantuan blocks them with his arm. Then, he uses Magma Storm. * {Grim Reaper} "Smack-down by Gargantuan!" * {Vanilla Cake} (angry) "Rrrrrgh! How am I supposed to deal with this guy?!" * {Rainbow Flavor} (angry) "Yeah! It's a foul that he's using a dangerous move!" * {Grim Reaper} "Shut up and stop nitpicking..." (Vanilla and Rainbow jump for Gargantuan again. Vanilla tries lifting him from the ground by the arm, but he was very heavy. Gargantuan slams his fist on Rainbow's head, making her dizzy.) (Audience.) * {Chandelee} "Curse that giant rock figure!" * {Chondoller} "They don't stand a chance against him!" * {Sir Great White} "Find your enemy's weak spot!" (Battlefield.) (Vanilla uses Agility, then goes up to Gargantuan's face, and uses Dream Eater while Rainbow uses Fury Cutter. Gargantuan was frozen on the spot.) (Audience.) * {Sugar Pie} "What just happened?" * {Lemon Drop} "What was that?" * {Sir Great White} "Unbelievable. Another combination move." (Battlefield.) * {Vanilla Cake} "A Psychic flash!" (He uses Psychic while using Confuse Ray on Gargantuan to completely confuse him. Rainbow uses Megahorn to finish it up.) * {Lolipop, Blueberry, Cotton, Choco} "Yeah! They did it!" * {Grim Reaper} "Not yet! This is a sudden death." (Gargantuan uses Heat Crash, but Vanilla stopped him using Confusion. Then, Rainbow uses Fury Cutter to really finish it up. Gargantuan fainted. All kids and teens cheered for the Candies' victory. Now, everyone goes into the battlefield to hit away the other capsule figures, getting rid of them for good.) * {Grim Reaper} "We lost again..." * {Scarecrow} "Gah! How dare those hooligans!" (We cut to Mr Rainbow with the prize for the Candies.) * {Mr Rainbow} "Congratulations! The championship goes to the Candies!" (Everyone, even the heroes, cheered.) (Now we're back in Jupiter Town. Back in the throne room, the genie's lamp sucks in all the Spectrum Capsule Apples. The villains could find nothing but regular creatures.) * {Scarecrow} "Just regular creatures?! UN-AC-CEPTABLE!" * {Grim Reaper} "Yeah! Why no regular ones?!" * {Genie} "Hehehehehe. You said to only put five rare ones. And you said they'd still sell." * {Scarecrow} "I'm tired of eating all these apples!" (The Candies were outside the throne room.) * {Choice Cream} "Heh heh heh heh heh heh!" (They laugh at the villains' failure.) End of episode.